


10K is sick

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: 10k being all like I'm okay, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Sick Character, Sickfic, TLC, Team as Family, Whump, dad doc, everyone taking care of 10k
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9594047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: 10k gets sick and/or injured and the team take care of him.Some angst, much comfort. Requests welcome.





	1. Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anon in tumblr
> 
> Set towards the end of season two

There had been a batch of bad food that had looked good, and it had been up to Doc and 10k to take care of everyone. It hadn't been pleasant, at all. There had been a lot of sweat, puke and tears, several runs to get more water and avoid dehydration, people complaining and Doc's attempt at a chicken soup that might actually help and not make things worse. 

It had been a tough three days, indeed. Doc hadn't been affected who-knows-why (probably because his body was so used to horribly substances that small bacteria like those didn't affect him anymore) and the kid... Well, he probably hadn't eaten enough. Or at all. He never did eat much, which was something of a concern for Doc, but in this case it had been a blessing. The older man didn't know how he would have done it without the kid (well, possibly with a lot of drugs, but this had been even better)

“We did a great job, didn't we, kid?”

Doc said, watching Warren and the others walking in front of them, looking for a new vehicle while Warren looked on a map, tried to locate better what was the best way to continue. 

“The next time we find booze, I'll save a bottle just for the two of us, and maybe we could even get some glasses, make a decent toast to us, for being so awesome, huh?”

The boy just smiled fondly, readjusted his rifle. So, he was in one of his more-silent days. It was okay. Sometimes it was nice to have some silent company, as opposed to the racket some of the other members, specially Murphy, made. And when he smiled, well, he could light up the room. Doc counted the boy's smiles as a triumph, and so he was happy. 

They took a pick up truck and that night most of them slept on there, while a couple of the others slept on the floor. When Doc went to wake 10k to his usual place on the back of the truck, he could sense that something was off. The boy was even paler than usual (and how was that even possible?), breathing strangely and covered in a cold sweat. This was bad, clearly bad. 

“Kid?”

Doc placed his hand on the boy's forehead, to check for a fever. He was indeed too warm, not burning up, but not too far from it, either. And if you heard carefully, there was an almost wheeze coming from him. He was sick, that much was clear. He didn't seem to have what the others had, but he was in bad shape. Maybe not an infection, maybe he had just over-exhausted himself while helping the others. 

Warren, who had just woken up, noticed Doc's worried expression immediately. 

“What's wrong?”

“The boy is sick.” 

“He does look terrible. Do you think he got it from the food, too?”

“Nah, I think this is something else. But we'll need to stay here until...”

“I'm fine” A muffled voice said under them. “We don't need to stay here.”

“Like hell you are!” Warren said, thinking about how much water and meds they had left.

“We can go on. Don't stop for me.” He said with a small, trying to sit up. Bad idea. The world started spinning. 

“You sit lie back down now and you let us take care of you, ten thousand, and that's final.” Warren said, with a voice that left no room for discussion, but it was still affectionate. 

Warren had seen how much the boy had worked when they got sick, and how little he complained, about being tired, about being hungry, about anything. 10K did and did and did, helped and helped and helped, and never expected anything in return. He was brave, he was loyal, he was helpful and resourceful, and not demanding at all. But we all had limits, and this boy had passed his a long time ago. Some rest was exactly what he needed, and she (and the others) would make sure that he was properly cared for. 

Doc and Warren retrieved the nest bits of the makeshift beds in which they'd been while sick (the best mattress, the best blanket, the best pillow) and placed him there, despite complaints that he was fine and that really, this was stupid, they should get moving. No matter how much he protested, 10k was still too pale and dizzy and warm, and it could be that he had just over exerted himself and it was nothing to worry about, but they worried. And so it was decided that they would stop for a day, or two, or seven, until 10k was A-OK. 

It was almost like a small shrine, that bed, a lying throne for their sick boy. There was water bottles and pills, extra blankets and pillows, some nice food and there was even a book, salvaged from one of the many vehicles they'd traveled in, to keep him entertained. (10k liked that, he'd loved to read when he was in school, before ma died, and then... well, the world ended)

He got worse before he got better, and because they didn't know exactly what it was that was getting worse, they got even more worried. 10K was weak, had trouble keeping awake and following a conversation when he was. The fever never really cleared up and he couldn't keep food down. There were hushed conversations about moving him, about where to find a hospital, with equipment and more medication and something to diagnose the kid properly. They decided to give him a couple of days, see if he got better or worse. 

In those days, 10k was never alone. Most of the time Doc was with him, telling him stories, wiping his brow, making sure he wasn't getting worse. Offering food and tucking him in, checking for fever, helping him with the pills and being a general apocalypse dad. Trying to make the boy feel as comfortable as possible, as well as possible. It was the least he could do – and he wanted to so much more. That kid meant the world to him. 

Some other times, Addy went by the bed and talked to him, about the plans they had, about the mission, about the food. Whatever, to distract her friend. She knew that 10k wasn't used to being the centre of attention and felt a bit self-conscious, so she helped him think about other things. Kept him in the loop, too, so that he wouldn't be left out of everything on top of being sick. It wouldn't be fair. 

Warren wasn't there for long periods of time (she hated seeing the boy so pale and weak, and still trying to put a brave face for them, it was almost hurting her) but she went by the bed often, to check on him. She would run her hand through his hair, caress his cheek, grab his hand. Something simple that said, I'm here, I care about you, you have me. Something reassuring, hopefully. 

Even Vasquez was there sometimes, while the others were sleeping normally. He hadn't had a lot of interactions with that kid, but both of them were rather closed up. More the silent type. Still, Vasquez knew what an important for the team that boy was, and kinda admired the great soldier he was, despite his young age. And he was a nice boy, in general. In the midst of apocalypse where one had to deal with so much horror, it was refreshing to meet nice people. So he helped with the meds, and the cold compresses and all that. 

10k had never had so many people show him affection in his life. He'd lived a pretty sheltered life before the apocalypse and after his first kill he'd been positively alone for a long time. And now, all these admirable people, all these great soldiers, they were getting out of their way for him, waiting on him and showing that they cared, each in their own way. 

He did get better, little by little, and so they continued with the mission, with their trip, but they all kept an eye out for their youngest member, knowing he wouldn't say anything even if he felt bad. But it was ok. Most times, he was just sitting on the back of the truck, a small smile playing in his lips. 

And who could blame him? Feeling loved, after such a long time being an orphan, was a great feeling. It made him stronger.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Sun Mei didn't know a lot about this kid, apart from the fact that he'd been used as an expermient for so many different chemicals it was a miracle that he was still functioning. That boy had been shot, bitten, had jumped off a bridge, had a bout of anthraz, infections... And he'd been given so many nedications and vaccines that some of them had had to react badly to each other. But there he was, he still standing on his two feet.

 

(Well, right now he was lying, but that wasn't the point)

 

Sun Mei was quite proud of her part in saving the boy – if she hadn't studied Murphy's chart so obsessively, maybe now they would have lost him, he wouldn't be with them anymore.

 

He was clearly very important to Warren but specially to Doc and Addy, and she somhow understood why this was, even if she hadn't been with him as much time as them and lived all those adventures they had together. She could see that 10k was an honest, brave boy with a kind heart who never stopped fighting against what he thought was wrong, no matter how dire the circumstances or how bad his physical or mental condition was.

 

And she did know that they boy that the boy admired her back, too. No matter how proud he was of his shooting skills, there had always been a part of 10k who wished he'd gone to school longer, wished he could be book smart – it gave you confidence, resources when you were in trouble... And it would be cool to know, just to know. The way Sun Mei knew so many things. The way she understood how the Zs and the vaccines and everything worked, the effects things had.

 

Because Sun Mei a boring scholar with a suit, she was also a lady of action and that made her doubly awesome. And yet she didn't act self important or condescending. She was just another member of their team, one that was knowledgeable and motivated and a general help to be around. That was who 10k aspired to be.

 

The scientist could see the respect and admiration in the boy's pale eyes, and liked it. That was one of the reason why she hadn't minded staying in a safehouse with a sick 10k while the others went to look for food and gas and those things, to look for some supplies.

 

Neither Sun Mei nor Doc knew really well what was wrong with the boy, or if he could even be diagnosed as a regular person anymore. Poor boy had been a blend, had fought it (becoming something else and new in the process?), had died and had come back. Who knew what he was now. It made it difficult to determine how vulnerable he was to certain things or how to help him when he was ill. They were mostly in the dark. Also, 10k never said anything when he was feeling sick, so they never knew anything until he collapsed.

 

That was what happened that morning when they were looking for a safe place in a seemingly abandoned town.

 

The group had split up, and 10k and Sun Mei were with Doc and Addy scavenging in some luxurious villas. Addy was making a really funny impression of a wealthy old lady who had never worked in her life and they were all laughing, while looking around to find what could be useful. 10K was in the middle of laughing, when his eyes rolled back in his head and he started falling, boneless. Luckily, Doc was quick enough to catch him before his head hit the floor, and thus prevented further injury.

 

10k spent the too-long amount of forty-five minutes unconscious, even though nothing else seemed to be wrong. His breathing and heart rate were fine, if a bit too slow, but nothing concerning. Well, and the fact that he was too skinny, but that wasn't something new. When he woke up, he acted as if nothing was wrong and told them not to worry, that he was fine, as usual, and tried to shrug it off. But it was obvious that he wasn't all there.

 

Now he was sleeping peacefully in one of the lavish sofas of the villa (he refued using one of the beds) with a soft velvety blanket thrown over him. The picture of calm and peace, of innocence almost – even if he was anything but. That was the duality of 10k, on the one hand expert assassin and on the other a big eyed puppy who could be scared, or lost, or hurting. He had an enormous capacity for aggression, but also for vulnerability. He was deadly, but he was also a sweet young boy.

 

Sun Mei went to the various bathrooms of the place, looking for anything that could help the ailing boy. She didn't find a lot of things, just some pain relievers and some vitamin tablets and the like. Whoever had lived there had obviously taken the best and strongest meds with them. Still, she gathered up a nice stash (better not to tell Doc, just in case) and went back to the living room where 10k was sleeping.

 

And just in time, as he just waking up and and trying to figure out where the hell he was.

 

“Hey” Sun Mei said, approaching him slowly. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Fine.” He said, almost automatically, without thinking, even though his face told another story.

 

Sun Mei gave him a knowing look.

 

“Ok, my stomach feels funny. Hurts... a bit. A bit, you know, unsettled.”

 

“Nausea?” she sighed. “That's one of the most common symptoms there are – it could be anything.”

 

10k gave her an apologetic gesture and told her not to worry too much.

 

“I'm sure it'll pass. Everything always does.”

 

Still, Sun Mei checked him over, the breathing, the temperature, those things. Nothing seemed to be too wrong, even if some of the readings were a bit odd.

 

“Take off your shirt, let me take a look.”

 

10k's eyes widened, a small blush working its way to his pale cheeks.

 

“Don't worry about it, it's all professional business.” She said and the boy reluctantly took off the black shirt and let her work.

 

She did a quick exploration and found some bruising apart from a little rash and a couple of big scars. Maybe that was what caused him to be self-conscious, her seeing the scars and not just being shirtless. There were some areas that were clearly causing pain, but it didn't seem to be anything severe, so Sun Mei decided to give him 24 hours to clear out whatever it was, and if it didn't she'd talk to Doc to move him someplace else, try some diagnostics. For now, she prepared some chamomile tea she found and told him not to move around too much.

 

“Sorry you got stuck with me.” The boy said when she appeared with the cup of tea. “You'd probably rather be exploring this town with the others – you can still go, try to find them. Maybe you can still catch up to them”

 

“That's okay. My legs are happy to rest, too.”

 

“I feel like such a burden. I didn't use to be so weak, you know? I was more useful than this.”

 

Sun Mei understood how he was feeling, even if she didn't agree. Decided to choose her words carefully, to try and change his mind. Reassure him as much as she could.

 

“Oh, boy, you're not weak, not from what I've seen of you. While so many others instantly fell under Murphy's control you fought it, and kept fighting it. You've survived shots, vaccines, infections... Anyone else would have let go. But you didn't, you stayed with the people who needed you. That's a strength too.”

 

10k looked at her with big bright eyes. He wanted to believe the scientist, but he'd spent the last months, ever since he woke up on that submarine, doubting himself and every action he did. It was a tough time, always fighting himself, when he used to be such a well-oiled machine. Sun Mei kept talking, trying to be helpful.

 

“Think of all the times you should have died and you didn't, all the times you were supposed to become a puppet and you didn't. Count them, and remember that number too. Now count the number of people that you lost on the first complication. You're an exponentially better surivor than them, that all the other Z's out there. That's a strength.”

 

“That's a nice way of looking at it. Logical. Objective.”

 

“Well, I am first and foremost a scientist. And you know what, science tells me you're not weak, nothing like that. Facts. So, stop worrying about it and stop trying to hide it when you're not feeling good. It doesn't help, and it's not logical.”

 

“How come?”

 

“If you hide it, you could collapse out in the field, when other people need you, putting them in danger. So logically, you should tell us, and stop worrying about seeming weak, or being a burden.”

 

“It's not easy.”

 

“And what is, kid?”

 

“Fair point. And thanks for the tea.”

 

“You are very welcome.”

 

When the others came back, they found 10k taking notes attentively while Sun Mei explained the basics of antibodies, how vaccines worked and the components of human blood. He was so absorbed by it that he barely paid attention to what the others had brought.

 

Later that night, 10k was safely sleeping in one of the bedrooms, firecely clutching the notebook, and Sun Mei was in the door, checking that he hadn't gotten worse.

 

“So, our boy likes science?” Doc said, coming seemingly out of nowhere.

 

“He's a great student. Lots of enthusiasm, lots of interest.”

 

“I'm glad you guys are bonding. If something ever happened to me or Warren....”  
  


“It won't.” The scientist interrupted. “You people are nearly unkillable. But yes, I would look after him. You can count on that.”

 

“That's lovely to hear. You know you are part of a little family, right? I am the adorable grandpa, 10k is the baby and you've become this cool single aunt who steals the attention and has great stories.”

 

“I am? Good to know.”

 

“You are.”

 

“He was complaining of his stomach before, will you tell me if he gets worse?”

 

“Sure, cool aunt. Will do.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, fluff fest. Nobody requested it, but I wanted Sun Mei and 10k being friends
> 
> Would really love some feedback and request are open!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous on tumblr.

“Cassandra, can you deal with 10k? I’m busy with Mack here.” Doc said, and handed her a rag, a bottle of water and some rags. “It’s just cleaning the wound and dressing it, and I’m sure he won’t give you much trouble. He’s not a complainer, that boy.”

“Sure.” She said, unable to refuse the kind old man. 

Truth was, she would have preferred to look after someone else. Not because she didn’t like 10k but... It was difficult. She was trying not to get involved, trying real hard. Getting involved would only lead to feelings, to problems, to disappointment, and death and grief. It was better not to get attached. Avoid issues. 

So she tried to ignore the kid’s shy looks in her direction, or how he sniped all the Zs coming her way, how he offered to share his food with her often... She wasn’t being very successful, though. It was becoming harder to ignore those puppy eyes. She needed to focus on the fact that he was too young, a baby. That would help avoid feelings, right? 

She was a woman. He was a boy. She was a woman cleaning the wound of a team mate, nothing else. 

Only it wasn’t going to be so easy.

She’d been hoping the wound to be on an arm, or a leg or something like that, but no. It was a long gash that crossed his diagonally from the left shoulder to the right part of his stomach. Which meant he was shirtless, and she could see all his chest and his belly button and those little bones that finish right up in the... Well, if she hadn’t thought of him as a man before, she was certainly thinking it now. Focus, Cassandra. The boy is hurt.

10k looked at her with a quizzing expression.

“I’m here to clean the wound and dress it. Doc’s orders.”

10k shook his head. 

“Don’t worry. I can do it myself.”

He didn’t want her to see him like this. So vulnerable, so naked, so human. He was the cool assassin of thousands of Zs, he was a legend. Not a hurt boy who winced and got teary eyed when he was in pain. Not at all. 

“Nonsense. I can do it so much better than you.”

He sighed and just nodded. He didn’t have the strength to fight her, he was too tired after their last fight, and having his chest slashed in half didn’t help. 

Cassandra got close (they were so close, they were too close) and started wiping the excess blood and dirt from the wound, being thorough, but trying not to hurt him more than necessary. The wound was deeper than it looked, so she had to be extra careful.

His skin was soft, perhaps a bit too hot. He wasn’t exactly muscular, he was too skinny for that, but he was clearly fit. The shadow of muscle of that endless marble skin, taunting her. His chest went up and down as he breathed, deeply, slowly. She could almost hear his heart beating under there, smelled his sweat and blood. And she liked it. But there was a job to do, and that she did. 

10k was doing his best to remain strong, not to let her see he was hurting. Think of something else, think of something else. Despite his best efforts, and although he managed to silence all manner of whimper and pitiful sounds, a couple tears fell when he scrunched his eyes shut. Way to look unmanly.

“Don’t worry, you’re being really brave” Cassandra’s voice said. “And I won’t tell anyone.

10k smiled. She really did mean it, she’d been with people before who had freaked out with much smaller injuries, and this boy had hardly made a sound. He really was brave, apart from deadly, and nice, and loyal, and she couldn’t deny anymore, good looking. The fact that he’d cried a bit only made him more adorable, more human. 

She gently wiped the tears off his face and smiled. Possibly the gentlest expression in her face since the whole damn apocalypse started. 10k smiled back, his face lighting up and abandoning all traces of pain. It was a sweet moment of bonding in the midst of hell, and Cassandra was suddenly glad that Doc had asked to do this.

Then, before starting with the dressing she took one last look at 10k bare chest, taking it all in. There were so few pleasures in apocalypse, one had to enjoy what life presented you with to the fullest. And then, she started thinking of other scenarios in which they’d need him to be shirtless. 

Perhaps the apocalypse wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked!
> 
> Feedback would be lovely!! I live for your comments ;)


End file.
